The Story of My Life
by iloveelifromdehgrassi
Summary: In English they have to write a paper about their partner every week for the whole school year. People are not who they seem to be..Read! It may start out a little slow but it will get better.
1. Introduction

**So here is a new story!**

**I had this idea forever and I'm finally going to post it.**

**This story won't have a lot of dialogue at first. Clare/ Eli, Bianca/Fitz, Alli/Drew, Fiona/Adam, and Jenna/K.C. are the pairings. They all have English together and they have a yearlong project that they have to write a paper about their partner off the topic their teacher gives them. Are they really who they seem to be or are they someone different?**

**Here are the introductions.**

**Clare's POV**

Popular and beautiful are the things that come to people minds when they hear my name. Clare Edwards. Why do they think I'm beautiful? How did I become popular? I always ask myself these questions and I always wanted an answer but I never got one. I guess being the captain if the cheerleading squad makes you popular. Most of the people that hang around are fake except for my four best friends: Alli, Bianca, Fiona and Jenna.

Alli "The Whore" is what people call her. It wasn't true and people will never know that unless they got to know her. Alli has always wanted to be popular and she did some crazy things to get where she is now. Even through all the craziness I stayed by her side like she did when I needed her. I met her in 4th grade.

Bianca "The Bully" is what people think of her. She's not a bully she just doesn't like people talking about her or her friends and when they do she beats the crap out of them. Our mothers are best friends so when we were younger we were always together and we became best friends. When someone would push me she would beat them up. When someone called her stupid I would stick up for her then they would push me down and she would beat them up. Out of all my friends she is like my sister to me.

Fiona "The Stuck-up Snob" is what people called her. That was far from true; Fi loves volunteering and donating money to charities. She care so much about other people that sometimes she forgets about herself. She is very careful who she talks to because she doesn't want friends who just want to be with her for her money. Alli, Bianca and I met her in the 7th grade.

Jenna "The Bubbly Cheerleader" is what everyone thought of her. That is true; this girl is always happy and always full of positive energy. We met her freshman year.

We have a lot in common for instance we all like someone who we could probably never be with. We all had crushes on the nobodies. We're at the top of the pyramid and they are at the bottom, we're popular and they're not. We're supposed to talk crap about them and make their lives a living hell but we don't.

I like Eli "Emo boy" nobody called him that. They actually call him "the freak" he was different. He wears a lot of black, drives a hearse, and he speaks his mind and I like that.

Alli likes Drew; he is a football player who doesn't get much play time.

Bianca likes Fitz; he likes to fight and that's all I know about him.

Fiona likes Adam **(He was born a boy) **he is the sweet one and he is just adorable.

Jenna likes K.C. "the unknown basketball player" he plays basketball but doesn't get a lot of play time.

We know that people would look at like were crazy if we date them but we don't care. We just need a way to get to know them only have a reason to get to know them. Wait! We all have Mr. Lejeski class together and he said he will be partnering us up; maybe we can talk him into partnering us up with them.

"Hey" I said as Alli, Bianca and Jenna sat down with their lunch.

"Sup" said Bianca.

"Bonjour" said Alli.

"Clare-bear" squealed Jenna. Bianca looked at her.

"Ugh! If we weren't friends I couldn't be around you. You're so jumpy and happy" said Bianca.

"Anyways" I said changing the subject. "I got an idea on how we can get the guys. Wait where is Fiona?" I asked realizing she wasn't here.

"Here I am" she said placing a McDonalds bacon and ranch salad in front of me. "Thought you might want something to eat." She said.

"Thanks Fi." I said opening it. "So before you guys got here I thought of an idea on how we can get the guys." I said capturing their attention. "You know how Mr. Lejeski said he was going to partner us up and we have to write a paper a week on our partner. We could ask him to partner us up with them" I finished. Jenna raises her hand.

"Jenna we're at lunch not in class" said Alli.

"Oh yeah, so how are we suppose to ask him if the guys get there before us?" asked Jenna. We all looked at each other.

"How about we hurry and finish eating and then leave early and ask him" suggested Fiona.

"Sounds good to me" said Bianca. We all ate in silence because if we talked we would never get out. We finished eating threw our stuff away and walked to Mr. Lejeski class. We turned the corner and saw the guys standing outside his door. We stopped walking and they stopped talking and looked at us. Everything was quiet and then Jenna spoke.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" said K.C. Then everything got quiet again.

"So, what are you guys doing out here?" asked Fiona.

"This is where we go for lunch" answered Adam.

"Oh, ok. We have to ask Mr. Lejeski something so we'll see you in class" she said. And then we started walking again when I looked over at Eli who was smiling at me. I smiled back and then walked into Mr. Lejeski's classroom.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We were wondering if we could request our partner's" said Fiona.

"Ladies I don't want you girls to be partners because you already know each other." He said looking at us.

"We don't want to be partners" said Bianca.

"We want to be partners with other people" I said.

"Oh ok. Who do you want to be partners with?" he asked pulling out a piece of paper.

"I would like to be partners with K.C." said Jenna

"I want Fitz" said Bianca.

"Adam Torres, please" said Fiona.

"Drew for me" said Alli.

"And, Eli for me" I said.

"Ok ladies" he said as the bell rang.

We all smiled and walked to our seats. Everybody else started coming in.

"Ok class calm down so I can tell you your partners and your first topic" said Mr. Lejeski. I looked over at Bianca and she looked over at me and we both smiled and looked back at Mr. Lejeski. "Alright listen closely I don't like to repeat myself. Fiona and Adam, Clare and Eli, Bianca and Fitz, Jenna and K.C., Alli and Drew, Crystal and Ashton, and Sonya and Chris." He finished up and everybody was talking about their partner. "Your first paper has to be about your partners past" he said.

**Alright this is the first chapter I will post again later.**

**The next few chapters will have them talking at first and then they will write their paper. **

**Um I need some other topics that they can write about.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Clare's past

**This is Eli's paper about Clare's past.**

**Enjoy!**

_Elijah Goldsworthy _

_Writing Techniques_

_Mr. Lejeski_

_4__th__ hour_

_Clare Edwards Past_

_When you think of Clare Edwards, you think; perfect family, spoiled, good friends and smart. Only two of those things are right she has really great friends that care about her and she's really smart. She is far from spoiled and her family is nowhere close to being perfect. Clare moved out of her mother's house the summer before her freshman year and moved in with her with friend Fiona Coyne who welcomed her with open arms. Her parents divorced when she was seven and her dad moved to the states but stills keep I contact with her and sends her money every month. After the divorce Clare mother went spiraling down a black and not looking back. She started calling Clare fat ugly and stupid. She would have random men in the house doing whatever they wanted. Her mother started drinking and taking drugs and paying less and less attention to Clare._

_One night when her mother was having sex with some random man the other man that was there snuck into Clare's room. She was up reading a book that Bianca brought her for her birthday. She looked up and saw the man looking her up and down with his perverted eyes. He apologized for not having a present for her birthday. She said it was ok hoping that he would leave. But, he didn't. She pushed herself to the wall closing her eyes wishing he would just disappear. That night of her birthday when she turned 13 her innocence was taken from her. After he was done with her he put his clothes back on and began walking out. She was crying he eyes out. Through the tears she saw him stop and pick up purity ring and put it in his back pocket and left not bothering to close the door behind him. After that night she cried herself to sleep every night, barley ate anything and stopped talking._

_One day her best friend Bianca couldn't take Clare's silence anymore. She invited Clare over one day to her and her mother's apartment._

"_Tell me what's wrong" Bianca asked her pleadingly. Clare said she never seen Bianca so sad. She didn't realize while she was hurting on the inside she was also hurting Bianca and probably Alli and Fiona._

"_Tell Alli and Fiona to come over. I want to tell all of you at one time." Clare said. A couple minutes later Alli and Fiona were in Bianca's room sitting across from Clare. They stayed quiet waiting for Clare to talk._

"_Last year on my birthday, I was raped" Clare told them with tears flowing freely down her face._

"_Why didn't you tell us?" Bianca asked furiously._

"_I was scared and I didn't want you guys to freak out" Clare said admittedly._

"_We're your friends. Best friends actually, you're supposed to tell us everything. Did you tell your mom?" asked Alli._

"_Yeah I did but, she said I was making it up" said Clare._

"_I got an idea!" exclaimed Fiona._

"_What" they all asked._

"_You can stay with me. I know my parents won't mind." She said happily._

"_Really, Fi?" asked Clare._

"_Yeah, we can go get your stuff and move it into my house."_

_They were all happy until they remembered Clare's mother still had custody on her. Fiona called her mother to see if she could get some forms to make her Clare's guardian. Her mother agreed and said she will have the papers the next day. The next day Alli and Fiona's parents helped Clare get her stuff out of her house. On her last trip up she slipped into her mother's room. She told her mom she needed to sign something for a fieldtrip. Her mother signed and fell asleep instantly. Clare looked at her mother and then kissed her forehead and then left. That was the last day she saw her mother._

As I finished my paper on Clare I realized she wasn't the girl with the perfect life. She had her share of problems…

**This just a little piece of Clare's past. I will reveal more as they write their papers.**

**Who should I do next? Alli? Bianca? Fiona? Jenna? K.C.? Eli? Adam? Drew? Or Fitz?**


	3. Bianca's past

**Bianca was requested first so here is Fitz paper about Bianca's past.**

_Mark Fitzgerald_

_Writing Techniques_

_Mr. Lejeski_

_4__th__ hour_

_Bianca DeSousa's past_

_Fighting isn't something Bianca wanted to do. The only reason she fights is to protect those who are close to her. She never met her father but she has met all her mother's boyfriends and, her fist met them too._

_It all started a little after she turned ten, the men beating her mother. One night, Bianca's mother told her she was going to say bye to her boyfriend and then she would be in her room so they can have their daily talk before she went to sleep. Bianca sat on her bed brushing her curly her into a ponytail when she heard something or somebody being thrown into the wall. She heard her mother crying and a man yelling. She ran out of her room to find her mother current boyfriend beating her liked she killed his mother. She ran in her mother room and called the police and told them what happen and they said they would be there as soon as possible. Bianca ran back out to living room to see her mother face bloody. Bianca ran over and pulled the guy off her mother and started punching him and stomping him where it hurts. A little while later the police knocked the door down and pulled Bianca off the unconscious man. They asked her what happen she explained and then they drove her to the hospital her mother was at. That night Bianca's mother promised her she wouldn't have to experience that again. That was a promise she never kept._

_Every other week for the next four years straight and every time she would promise Bianca that it wouldn't happen again. But, it did soon as she got out she was beaten and sent back to the hospital._

_One day, Bianca had to do a project with Alli, her partner in history. After they finished their project Mr. Bhandari and Alli took Bianca home. The girls were in the back singing to the radio when Alli fell silent. Bianca stopped to what caught Alli's attention. She saw a few police cars and an ambulance. Mr. Bhandari stopped the car and Bianca jumped out and ran over to the ambulance to see her mother lifeless body lying on the stretcher. She started crying knowing that her mother was already gone and that is was her fault for not being there to protect her. Later that night they announced her mother dead. Alli was the only one there with her since Clare was visiting her dad and Fiona was in New York for some charity event._

"_It's my entire fault she's gone" sobbed Bianca. She was back at the Bhandari's in Alli's room with her head resting on Alli's shoulder._

"_No it's not, B. It's that jerk Rick's fault" Alli told her._

"_But, if I was there to protect her from him she would still be here"_

"_I know. At least she's in a better place now" Alli said. It was true she was in a better place._

"_You're right. She is in a better place and isn't getting beaten everyday" Bianca told her. Alli nodded her head and they stayed like that for the rest of the night._

_A few days later it was her mother's funeral. Alli, Clare and Fiona were all by her side at the funeral. After the funeral everybody came and told her sorry they were for her lost. Something caught her eye and she turned and saw Clare's mother looking at her. She beckoned Bianca over. Bianca told her friends she would be right back and walked over to Clare's mother who was now looking out the window._

"_Hey, B" she said still looking out the window._

"_Hi" was all she could get out. It had only been three months since Clare moved out of her mother house and into Fiona's._

"_I visited your mother three weeks ago when she was in the hospital and she gave me this" she said and then she showed Bianca a silver necklace that said B. "She wanted me to give you this in case she wouldn't make it one day" she said while putting the necklace on Bianca._

"_Thank you" Bianca said as she touched the B. They both turned around and looked at her friends who were talking to each other._

"_That night I knew what Clare had me signing. I signed it because I knew she wasn't happy and that was making me unhappy so, I let her go because she deserved better than what I was giving her." She said smiling sadly. "Take care of my baby girl" she said giving Bianca a hug and then she left._

"_I will" she said to herself and then she went and joined her friends._

'Wow, her life has been hard' Fitz thought to himself as he finished his paper.

**Well?**

**Who should go next?**

**Jenna?**

**K.C.?**

**Eli?**

**Adam?**

**Fiona?**

**Drew?**

**Alli?**

**Fitz?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Fiona's past

**Fiona's past!**

_Adam Torres_

_Writing Techniques_

_Mr. Lejeski_

_4__th__ hour_

_Fiona Coyne past_

_Fiona Coyne the girl people call a stuck up snob. Only people who don't know her call her that. Fiona is the sweetest girl you will ever meet who will do anything to help someone even if that means she's getting hurt in the process._

_Freshman year Fiona decided she wanted a boyfriend Football superstar Ashton Peters was the guy everyone wanted and Fiona was determined to get him. She started tutoring him and would flirt with him. After a lot of study sessions they we're official. They went on dates and having fun when they were in front of people but as soon as they were alone he abused her. He would kick, hit, slap and bite her. After he was done he would apologize saying he was sorry and that he wouldn't do it again but she knew he would._

_One day, Ashton told Fiona to come over to his house he had a surprise for her. She got all dolled up and then she left on her way to his house. When she arrived she saw his friend car in front of the house. She got out the car and knocked on the door. He opened it with a sweet but, sick smile on his face and let her in. she walked in and saw his friend Kyle playing a video game he looked up and said hey and then returned to the game. She waved and sat on the couch. Ashton came and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her. They sat and watched Kyle play the video game and then he whispered in her ear._

"_Have sex with Kyle and me"_

"_No" She whispered back._

"_I said have sex with me and Kyle" he said demanding and tightens his grip on her._

"_And I said no" she said getting up to leave. She was almost to the door when he jumped on her and started beating her up. She couldn't feel her body after a while and she just cried. She felt his body being ripped from hers. She looked up and saw Kyle pinning Ashton down._

"_Run!" he yelled. She got up and ran to her car as fast as she could. She sped home and ran inside locking the door. She walked to her room still crying deciding to take a shower. Her phone rang and she looked at it to see it was Bianca calling._

"_Hello" she said trying to push all the sadness out of her voice._

"_What's wrong?" asked Bianca._

"_Nothing" Fiona said hoping she would drop it._

"_Ok. I left my necklace over there can I come and get it in like 40 minutes?" she asked._

"_Yeah"_

"_Alright see ya" she said before hanging up the phone. Fiona hung up her phone and went to take her shower._

_**30 minutes later**_

_Fiona got out the shower and, looked at herself in the mirror at her torso, face, arms and legs to see them blue and black. She wrapped a towel around herself and went and unlocked the door so Bianca could let herself in. She went in her room and put on some sweats and a long sleeved shirt. She sat at her vanity putting make up on her face and she didn't notice Bianca until she spoke._

"_Fi, what happen to your face?" she asked concerned and angrily._

"_I fell" she lied as Bianca walked behind her. Bianca moved her hand to Fiona's face and she flinched._

"_No, someone hit you" Bianca said as she examined Fiona's face. Fiona stayed quiet. "Who did it Fi?_

"_Ashton" she said._

"_You let that jerk do this to you"_

"_He said he was sorry" Fiona defended him._

"_You have to stop going back to him Fi. He's hurting you" Bianca said softly._

"_I know but, I'm scared."_

"_I will help you" said Bianca_

"_Why?"_

"_I lost my mom to abuse I'm not going to lose you too" said Bianca with tears filling her eyes._

"_Ok" said Fiona. The next day when they went to school Ashton was waiting by her locker._

"_Fiona I'm so-"he was punched in the face by Bianca._

"_Don't talk to her if you want to live" Bianca said before she walked off arm and arm with Fiona._

Adam was burning up he wanted to beat the jerk up

**What do you think?**


	5. Eli's Past

**Eli's life story!**

_Clare Edwards_

_Writing Techniques_

_Mr. Lejeski_

_4__th__ hour_

_Elijah Goldsworthy's Past_

_You can't judge a person by how they look or act. That's true when you see Eli the "Emo boy" who drives the hearse. _

_Eli is the youngest of six kids. His family use to be close to perfection, the nice home two or three cars, had a great job all the kids were on honor roll. Well changed the summer before freshman year. All his brothers and sisters were gone living their life while it was just him and his parents at home and that's when things took a turn for the worse. _

_His mother and father started arguing over simple stuff like she didn't cook his bacon right or if she was a minute late to call him. Soon the arguing turned into fights. They fought every night like cats and dogs._

_One day, Fitz Eli's best friend invited him to hang out so he could get away from his parents and their fighting. He hung out with Fitz all day and then he walked home. By time he reached his block he smelled smoke and he heard sirens. He began to run to his house hoping that it wasn't his house and if it was hopefully his parents weren't in there by time he made it to his house his dad pulled up and jumped out of his car and ran to me to see if Eli was alright._

"_Where's mom?" Eli asked him. He didn't answer Eli instead he ran over to one of the firefighters and asked how it started. They said they stove exploded and the house burned down and there was somebody inside. His mother Catherine Goldsworthy age 38 died the day before Eli's 14__th__ birthday. Eli knew his dad had to be behind it he was a very handy man. They never pointed any fingers at anybody for his mother's death they just assumed it was an accident._

"_Why did you do it?" Eli asked his dad as they were driving around looking for a new place to live. He didn't answer Eli with words but with a fist in the mouth. Eli didn't ask any questions after in fact Eli never talk to his father after that but his dad began beating him after. He blamed Eli for making his marriage fail. He said Eli was a mistake. That they never wanted him but since they didn't believe in abortion or adoption they just kept him. Eli had it set in his mind that he was a mistake that he didn't deserve to live. So he decided to take his life. If he wasn't wanted here why should he stay? _

_He had it all planned out. He would take pills until it killed him. One day his friends came over just to chill when Adam was looking for a comic when he saw Eli's pill stash._

"_What's this?" Adam asked holding up a bottle. Eli looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Just some medicine" he said trying to take the bottle out of his hand but instead of Eli getting the bottle Drew took it._

"_This isn't prescribed. What's going on Eli?" he asked. Eli stayed quiet as all his friends stared at him waiting to hear what he had to say._

"_I'm going to commit suicide" he said after a while. They all sat there in shock letting what he said sink in._

"_Why?" K.C. asked._

"_I'm tired of getting beaten up by my dad everyday"_

"_Then leave" Fitz said._

"_I tried but he came and found me and beat me for leaving" I said trying to forget what happened that night._

"_Then-"Adam was cut off by a knock on my front door. I got up and walked down stairs and my friends followed me. I opened the door to find a police man standing there._

"_Hello son. Are you Elijah Goldsworthy?" he asked. Eli nodded my head. "Your father Rick has been arrested for killing his girlfriend Ms. DeSousa" he finished. Eli couldn't believe it his father was being thrown in jail. That meant he wouldn't have to get beaten every day. All Eli could do is smile and the policeman looked at him funny. He quickly took the smile off his face._

"_Oh, well does this mean I will be staying with my grandfather now?" he asked the policeman nodded his head._

"_I have already talk to him he said he will come get you in the morning" he said before he left. Eli was happy he could finally be at peace but then he felt sorry for whoever was related to his dad's dead girlfriend. He decided to go to the funeral. All his friends agreed to go with him. Ever since then Eli life has gotten better even though sometimes he doubts himself if he should be alive._

**Who should I do next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so i am done with this story.**

**If someone wats it they an have just let me know.**

**Peace :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Alliah Bhandari_

_Writing Techniques_

_Mr. Lejeski_

_4__th__ hour_

_Drew Torres's past_

_All through Drew's life he has been called many things like funny, athletic, goofy and handsome. Out of all the things people called him only one word stuck to him._

_Dumb._

_That's what his step-father has been calling him ever since he started dating Drew's mother. Yeah Drew was the smartest cookie in the bunch but he wasn't just down right stupid either. When Drew and Adam brought home their report cards Adam would always have all A's while Drew would one A, a couple of B's a C and a D. his mother would just shake her head as her husband would beat the crap out of Drew. It wasn't anything major but he always got a black eye when it was over._

_He was always jealous of Adam how he got perfect grades and everything he did was perfect and that made Drew look like crap and that made Drew hate him. After a while Drew stopped talking and coming in contact with anyone in his house. He would wake up go to school, go to practice, come home and get beat up just for being himself and then he would go in his room and stare at himself wondering why is his life like this._

_He began to think that maybe if Adam was gone –meaning dead- that maybe they would treat him better. No, that would probably make things worse if their favorite was dead. He would probably get triple the beatings than he does now. Then he thought maybe if he was gone then he wouldn't have to get beaten everyday. Maybe he should kill himself, but then that would make him a hypocrite because he just told his friend Eli a couple months earlier that killing himself wouldn't fix anything._

_Think._

_Think._

_Think._

_Then he thought of a new idea that maybe he should just runaway. Go far away and never come back. Yeah that's a good idea he thought as he started packing his stuff into a big duffle bag. When he was done he waited until it was around 11 before he did anything so his parents would be asleep. He opened his door and found Adam standing there with a plate of food in his hand._

"_I'm not hungry" Drew lied and his stomach growled._

"_Drew just take the food" Adam said pushing the plate towards him._

"_Look I got to go so move out of my way" Drew said pushing him out of the way making his way down the stairs and all most to the stairs when Adam's soft voice stopped him._

"_Please don't leave me here by myself" he whispered._

"_Why would you want to leave they treat you like a freaking king?" Drew asked starting to get irritated._

"_Your not the only person who gets mistreated around here Drew" Adam said loudly but not loud enough to wake anybody up._

"_What are you talking about?" Drew asked._

"_Steve does things with me…like rape" Adam whispered._

"_When did this start?" _

"_When he started beating you"_

"_And you're just now saying something?"_

"_You weren't talking to anyone so how was I going to? Anyways, where are you going to go?" Adam asked._

"_To dad's house, why?" _

"_Take me with you, please" Adam begged._

_Drew sat there and thought about it._

"_If you want to go then hurry up" Drew told him and a small smile appeared on his brother face which caused a small one to appear on his own. He knew that when they left this house and go to their father's everything will be alright._

**Review **


End file.
